wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Divination
Divination is the school of magic dedicated to gathering information. One of the most common uses of divination magic is scrying, which is the art of seeing something that may be far away - perhaps even on another plane of existence.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Divination Illusion Illusion is the art of deceiving reality itself. Illusion can be used for disguise or manipulation, but beware, spells to counteract illusions exist in the divination school. It is not viable to base an entire career on illusionary magic.The Schools of Arcane Magic - Illusion Professions of the Cosmos Mages Of the arcane, mages are diviners of secrets, balancing the ebb and flow of incredible mystic energies. Powerful divinations can allow the mage to see targets from a great distance, or even view what may normally be invisible. Warlocks Warlocks, the equivalent to mages, peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle—their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock Realms of Existence The Great Dark Beyond The Great Dark Beyond represents the physical universe. It is an infinite living realm composed of innumerable stars, worlds, and mortal civilizations. Azeroth—the world of Warcraft—is merely one of the countless worlds drifting through the vast reaches of the Great Dark Beyond.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 21 on iBooks The Twisting Nether The Twisting Nether is an astral dimension that lies in parallel with the Great Dark Beyond. The forces of Light and Void bleed together at the boundaries of the Twisting Nether, engulfing this realm in perpetual strife. At times, the volatile magics that pervade the Twisting Nether intrude upon the physical universe, warping reality beyond measure.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 21-22 on iBooks The Emerald Dream The Emerald Dream is an ethereal realm of spirits and untamed nature that exists alongside the world of Azeroth. Incredible beings known as the keepers forged the Emerald Dream to act as a map for the evolutionary path of Azeroth's flora and fauna. The two realms are bound as one: as life ebbs and flows across the physical world, the spiritual energies that saturate the Emerald Dream keep pace with it. Although tied to the physical world, the Emerald Dream is a place that most mortal minds would find alien and surreal. But some of those minds, by channeling druidic magic, can enter a state of dreaming and consciously navigate the Emerald Dream. Their thoughts can also shape and influence portions of this verdant spirit realm, but the imprint that these dreamers leave behind is never permanent. In the dreamways, time and distance are mutable. Spirits flow like living winds through lush tracts of constantly shifting primordial woodlands. What appears to be tangible one moment becomes intangible the next; seemingly impermeable landmarks transform in the blink of an eye.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 22-23 on iBooks The Shadowlands Like the Emerald Dream, the Shadowlands are tangentially linked to the world of Azeroth. Yet whereas the Emerald Dream represents life, the Shadowlands represent death. They are nightmarish realms of decay, labyrinthine spiritual planes teeming with the souls of the dead who have passed from the world of the living. The origins of the Shadowlands remain uncertain, but they have existed ever since mortal life first arose in the physical universe. Many believe mortal souls are drawn into this dark place at the point of death, where they remain forever after. Still others hope that their souls will go on to a brighter place, rather than languish for eternity within the cold confines of the Shadowlands.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 23-24 on iBooks Refitting Spells Refitting a spell for a new activity was not as simple as changing an incantation here, altering a motion there. It required a deep and precise understanding of how divination worked, of what it revealed and how. When a hand motion changes, or the type of incense used is deleted, the result is most likely complete failure, where the energies are dissipated harmlessly. Occasionally the energies may go wild and out of control, but the only result of a failed spell is a frustrated spellcaster. In studies, it was discovered that if a spell fails in a spectacular fashion, it indicates that the failed spell is very close to the final intended things happen, though not always with the results intended by the caster. Of course, sometimes these failed magic-users did not survive the experience.The Last Guardian pg. 133-134 on iBooks References Category:Lore Category:Magic